I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to musical instrument carriers and, more particularly, to such a carrier which engages a musician's body so that the instrument can be transported by the musician while the instrument is being played.
II. Description of the Prior Art
It is often necessary to provide musical instruments with a support stand in order to position the instrument in a convenient and operable position for the musician. This is especially true of percussion instruments which require the use of both hands of the musician and which, thus, cannot be easily held by the musician during a performance. Although some instruments can be easily supported by a strap around the neck of the musician or a belt clip secured to the musician's belt, such a support is not well adapted for use with percussion instruments such as marimbas, vibraphones, drums and the like.
One previously known support frame for percussion instruments comprises a frame made of tubing which rests on the ground surface and supports an instrument a predetermined distance above the ground surface. Such a support is disadvantageous in that it is not easily transported by the musician himself and often requires at least one person at each end to lift and carry the musical instrument from place to place. Such a device is disadvantageous for use in marching bands in which a variety of marching formations are formed by the participants while music is being played. These previously known support stands significantly restrict mobility of percussion instruments.
Another known type of instrument carrier comprises a pair of bars which have curved end portions adapted to engage the top of the musician's shoulders. The bars extend downwardly over the front of the musician's body and are secured to a cushioning pad which rests against the front of a musician's body. The bars are further connected to a platform frame upon which the instrument is placed and to which the instrument is secured. However, these previously known instrument carriers are disadvantageous in that the platform frame increases the bulk and suspended weight of the carrier and, therefore, increases the discomfort of the musician while marching and decreases mobility of the musician. Moreover, the framing platform is not readily adaptable for use with a wide variety of musical instruments whereby the instruments to be carried by the carrier can be interchanged quickly and easily.